onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid ink
}} Squid ink is a magical product obtained from magic squids. The ink can be used for numerous purposes, but mainly used for freezing a victim in their place. History 'Before the Curse' }} King Poseidon offers to give Captain Hook squid ink, so he can use it for revenge, if he absorbs Ursula's singing voice. Hook however reveals this to Ursula and she steals the ink from her father. Poseidon takes the ink back, angering Hook, who then steals his daughter's singing voice so Poseidon can never use her gift to lure sailors to their doom ever again. After Cinderella accidentally agrees to give her first born to Rumplestiltskin, with the help of Prince Charming and Grumpy, Prince Thomas plans to trick Rumple into believing that Cinderella is pregnant with twins. A quill, charmed with squid ink by the Blue Fairy, shall be used by Rumple, who will be frozen long enough for Charming and Thomas to transport him to a secure prison in the dwarfs' mines. Cinderella is at first hesitant to undo such powerful magic, but they go through with the plan. Rumple signs the new deal, and is trapped and captured. However, Rumple apparently makes it so that Thomas disappears, and that he does not come back until Cinderella does, in fact, fulfill her deal with Rumple. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} After being informed by David about squid ink in Rumplestiltskin's cell from communicating in the Netherworld, Snow and Emma head to the dungeons of the royal castle to find a jar of squid ink, which they plan on using to defeat Cora and Hook before heading home. They arrive and find the jar empty, but discover a piece of parchment with Emma's name repeatedly written on it with the squid ink. Cora and Hook trap them in the cell. The girls become desperate for a way out and Snow suddenly remembers Cora using magic from her spell book and a certain way she used to make the magical substance appear. She thus blows the ink off the parchment, which forms a cloud. The enchanted metal bars of the cell disintegrate, allowing them to escape. 'Season 3' }} After Henry is abducted by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland, his family launch a rescue mission. Baelfire arrives and reunited with his father. After learning Rumple plans on killing himself to safe Henry, Baelfire comes up with another idea. He kills a magic squid by a lake so Rumple can extract the ink from it. They later storm into Pan's camp and Baelfire shoots an arrow coated with the squid ink at Pan. He catches it in his fist, paralyzing him. As they take off with a sleeping Henry, Pan tells Baelfire of a prophecy that Rumple wants to keep from happening by murdering the child. After confronting his father over this, he becomes too afraid that he'll go back to his old ways. He then presses a leaf coated in squid ink into Rumple's palm, paralyzing him. Category:Items Category:Weapons